


Thinking about you

by Missvangie67



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvangie67/pseuds/Missvangie67
Summary: "I've been hearing your songs everywhere, it's made it very hard to stop thinking about you."





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I know that the relationship between John and Elton in the movie is not healthy but I still just wanted to write this for fun. I am also not speculating on the real life experiences of Elton or John, this is entirely fanfiction based off of the movie. Also I totally picture the versions of them from the film rather than the irl versions of them. Also the dialogue from the scene isn't perfect but hay, you guys are here for the smut. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this dumpster fire.

The hot Los Angeles sun pricked at John through his thick, dark suit. The walk from his car to his flat door was short but by the end of it he was sweating heavily. Despite having been in California for several years now, he still hadn’t gotten used to the heat. It was horrific, absolutely disgusting. 

As he reached for the doorknob, which was also hot, he considered ripping his blazer off. ‘You can take it off inside’ he told himself. 

The apartment was pitch black apart from the light flowing in from the open door where John saw his silhouette. It was noticeably cooler in here and he felt instant relief as he closed the door, immediately pulling off his tie and sighing loudly. Before even turning on a light he took off his jacket and shoes, leaving them in their normal spot by the door. The darkness felt good on his skin as he rolled up his sleeves and ran a hand through his hair, which was slightly damp from sweat and needed to be washed. 

He lit a cigar, the tiny orange glow warming his hands and sat down on the couch. He considered turning on a lamp but decided against it, flicking the radio on instead before settling back down. Just as he did the opening cords of  _ tiny dancer  _ began playing. He sighed and laid his head back as Elton’s voice filled the room. John’s eyes fell shut and he imagined that elton was beside him, lightly stroking his hair and biting at his neck. 

‘Fuck’ John thought as his large hand ran over the skin of his shoulder, where Elton had bit him. It had been a few months sense their night together so the mark was gone. Even still John often found himself running his hands over it longingly. He had never wanted anything, or any man, as much as he wanted Elton. Fuck, how much he wanted Elton on top of him again, his skin warm and soft and his breathing heavy as he thrusted inside of him. 

John opened his eyes and found that sweat was creeping onto his forehead. ‘Damn, i’m getting hard just thinking about him.’ He crushed the tip of his cigar into an ashtray and began running his now free hand over his chest and down his lower abdomen. He allowed his eyes to fall shut again, imagining his hand were Elton’s. He let out a deep breath as he touched himself, Elton’s voice still flooding his senses. 

His muffled moans filled the room as he worked his hand faster. He wasn’t normally one to get this hung up on a guy. If most other men were cheap beer, Elton was cocaine and John was hooked after just one hit. And damn did it feel good.

John whimpered and moaned, his eyes shut tight. He dug his nails into his neck, wanting desperately for Elton’s teeth to replace them. “Oh Elton” he moaned. 

‘God, you are pathetic John Reid’ he told himself but this only heightened his arousal. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, biting his lip as a bead of precum rolled down onto his hand. He glanced down briefly before closing his eyes again. He was painfully hard. He then brought his hand up to his lips, tasting himself as he licked and began moving faster. He imagined Elton’s mouth around his cock and had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from crying out. He was fucking his hand at this point.

By the time he finally came there were tears brimming in his eyes and his body was shaking. He took a minute to collect himself and finally turned on a light. He sat for a minute in the dull yellow glow of the lamp light. He placed his hands on his knees and laid back his head before standing up. 

With his pants still undone he picked up the telephone and began to dial. He tapped his fingernails on the receiver. 

"Yes, hello. I'd like to schedule a flight to London"

  
  


When John walked into the studio the next afternoon he was met with the sound of voices mingling together and a young man dancing happily. He smiled to himself and held out his hand for Ray to shake. The look on his face when he realised he'd been caught was priceless. 

"I'm going in to see Elton" John said, opening the door to the recording booth. Elton blushed and looked surprised, excusing himself from the recording sessions and fixing his hair. 

"Kiki would you mind giving me five minutes?" Elton told the woman.

"Of course Elton." She said, exchanging brief compliments with John as she left. She smiled wide as she watched from behind the glass door. She knew exactly what was going on. 

John immediately set his ice-melting gaze on Elton, who was doing his best to seem casual. "Hello" he said "What are you doing here?" His tone was flirty and his face was flushed. 

"Business" John said "and I promised if I was ever in town that I'd hit you up." He was making a smirk as Elton's eyes lit up.

"How long are you staying?" Elton asked. Although the real question was  _ where _ ?

"Well I'm not sure it depends" 

"Well that might be big"

"I've been hearing your songs everywhere, it's been very hard to stop thinking about you."

"Really?" 

Their shameless flirting was interrupted by Ray over the loudspeaker. "Elton what's going on? Are we going again or should we go for a pint?" 

John found himself standing just outside a closet, walking back to stand beyond the door and ushering Elton inside with a tilt of his head. His eyes full of devilish intent. 

Elton bit his lip "Yeah no, you should go for a pint." He said. John tried to contain himself while Elton followed him back into the closet. Kiki was giggling behind the glass. 

The closet door slammed shut and within an instant John had Elton pushed up against a wall as they kissed.  _ Fuck.  _ All inhibitions seemed to leave them. This was all that mattered.

"What do you want Elton?" John asked, marveling at the look on the young man's face.

"To have dinner with you" Elton admitted. He was out of breath and blushing bright red.

"You're so humble it's embarrassing" john was smirking from ear to ear. "Your a millionaire rockstar who lives at home with his mum" he ran a finger over Elton's lower lip and felt a rush when he was bitten.  _ Oh god those fucking teeth _ . How he wanted them to sink into every inch of his body. "Things are serious now. Be brave, Think big. What do you really want?" 

Elton's expression flattened momentarily before pulling Reid into another feisty kiss. John planted his thigh firmly between Elton's legs, feeling him growing against in pant leg. He smiled as Elton moaned, breaking away from the kiss. John pressed his thigh harder and kissed Elton's neck "Is this what you really want?" He sucked at the skin teasingly. 

Elton dug his nails into John’s back through his suit, moaning loudly and hoping that his friends had left. “Yes.” he murmured. 

John smirked and grinded his thigh harder against Elton, leaning to whisper in his ear. “Speak up love, I can’t hear you.” 

“Auh! Yes!” Elton cried. 

John grabbed his shoulder and kissed him before slowly lowering himself onto his knees. He looked up at Elton, sex in his eyes. He placed his large hands on Elton’s hips and kissed the bulge that had formed in his pants. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake John!” Elton cried, pushing his hips forward. 

“In a little bit of a rush are we?” John teased, unzipping Elton’s pants and pulling them down slightly. “Good, that’s the way I like ‘um.” He pulled his hands around to elton’s ass, squeezing it playfully and sucking lightly on him through his underwear. Leaving an obscene wet spot on the fabric.

Elton rolled his head back and placed a hand on the back of John’s head. “Please John, You’re killing me.” he begged. 

John moved away slightly and pulled Elton’s boxer briefs down. He licked his lips and kissed the head, licking it to get a taste before taking it in his mouth. John slopped his tongue along the shaft, bobbing his head lightly. The corners of his already stretched mouth pointed upward when he felt Elton's nails digging into his scalp. He grabbed hold of Elton by his ass and pushed him forward and deeper into his mouth. Elton let out a sharp moan when he hit the back of John's throat. 

"Oh yeah" Elton moaned hoarsely. John had slowed to a steady rhythm, leaving Elton's moans and gasps to fill the closet as he worked with every part of his mouth. His fingernails sighing into the skin of Elton's hips and butt. He then released almost completely before slamming back down. He didn't even react when Elton's cock hit the back of his throat. He'd traded in his gag reflex for a designer suit when he was in his late teens and never looked back. 

He pulled his mouth off of Elton for a moment, saliva dripping down his chin. "You taste so good" he purred. He felt Elton's legs quiver, his cock throbbing. He wrapped his arms around Elton's thighs and kissed his pelvis. He couldn't resist giving the skin a little nibble, biting and kissing at Elton's thighs. 'Those glorious thighs' he thought. "So good"

"Really?" Elton half asked, looking down at John asif he were the only person on earth. 

John sucked lightly at the head of his cock before answering "The best I've ever had." He couldn't honestly say he was lying. 

Elton reached down and grabbed his cock, lightly tapping it against John's tongue and lips. John opened his ice eyes and looked up at Elton, his normally stern pale face flushed a bright pink. 

John once again took the head of Elton's cock in his mouth before practically begging "Cover my face in your cum." Like it was a command. 

Elton had to grip a shelf with his free arm to steady himself as John licked him up and down. John wrapped his large hand around Elton's cock and licked the tip before tapping it against his cheek. 

Elton's voice cracked as he came, moaning so loudly the studio next door could probably hear him. Cum shot all over the side of John's face, his mouth falling open slightly and he opened his eyes and looked up at Elton. He looked so damn pretty down there. 

John tilted his head. Not looking away form Elton as he ran his thumb along the mess on his cheek, brought the finger to his lips and licked it off. He did this a few more times until he was fully clean. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Elton. 

Elton jerked his head. "You get up here." He said, pulling John into a kiss once he was on his feet. They spent a minute wrapped up in a steamy make out session before finally breaking apart. 

John smiled as they tried to catch their breath. "So you still want to get dinner?" He asked. 

A grin lit up Elton's face "Yes." He said. 

John nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me, where were you thinking of going?" He asked. He opened the closet door but stayed inside. 

"There's a nice little place on the corner." Elton suggested 

"Lead the way." 

On Elton's way out the door John took his hand, not letting go until they reached their destination. 'Oh yeah, this was definitely worth the trip' 


End file.
